Daige's StoryBook of Sword Art Online
by Gurren Lagann - Koichi Izumi
Summary: Redid on Daige.
1. Chapter 1

I was running home with my sister. Sword Art Online's launch was today! "Ready to play?!" I said to my sister with a smile on my face.

"Yes!" She replied happily. "Look, we're home." She said. We ran into the house and ran upstairs into our rooms, I waited for her to get in her nerve gear. "Link start!" She said. We were twins. Both 14 years old. She has long light brown hair and brown eyes I have short light brown hair and light brown eyes. I walked to my bed and put on my nerve gear on.

"Link start!" I was creating my character. I had spiky red hair and red eyes. My username is Daige. "Wow." I said. "I'm in SAO!" I looked for my sister. When looking for her, I was teleported to the Town Square. "What the hell?!" I yelled. I went into player menu's and tried to log out but I couldn't. "What the?!" I said my screen turned red and a giant person in a red robe appeared.

"Hello. Welcome to Sword Art Online, my name is Akihiko Kayaba, creator of nerve gear and sword art online," _what's going on?_ I thought. Akihiko said, "Welcome to MY world." I was pissed. I mean, I just wanna log out. "You may notice something missing from your menu's. The log out button," Akihiko continued, "this is not glitch, I assure you this is how Sao was designed." I looked at other people faces.

They were tense. Akihiko said, "Also there has been a new rule added to SAO."

"Is it rule 34?" Some guy asked.

"No the new rule is if you die in game you die IRL or if someone takes your nerve gear off, it will send an electrical shock to the back of your brain. Despite my warnings, 219 people died by friends and family." Tears started t streamed down my cheeks.

" **SCREW YOU KAYABA"** I yelled everyone looked at me. Akihiko looked at me.

"The only way to leave Aincrad is to defeat the boss on the hundredth floor. Also there is a present for all of you in your storage," I looked in my storage in the menu's.

"A mirror," I held the mirror in my hand and looked into it. I no longer had red spiky hair I had my hair and my eyes from real life. I looked behind me saw my sister. "T-Tasha?"

"Daige?" She asked. I ignored Kayaba. The sky turned back to normal after he was done talking. I sent a friend request to Tasha she accepted. We went to get some armor and weapons I got two swords and some light armor while Tasha got a katana and light armor. "Hey Tasha," I said, "We only have enough for 1 room,"

"So?" She said.

"Well, don't girls need their privacy, fantasizing about their hero?" I asked, smirking. A blush appeared on Tasha's face.

"Daige." she said angrily. She punched me in my stomach.

"Please no more, no more!" I asked, she was charging a foot skill. "Wha-w-why?" I pleaded. **Bam!** As I was soaring through sky after Tasha kicked me I saw a raven haired boy hunting and I thought, _I'm not even in town anymore_. I fell in front of the raven haired boy. "Girls." I muttered. The raven haired boy said,

"What about them?"

"Oh, hi," I said.

"I'm Daige."

"I'm Kirito." He said, "so what about them.

"My sister just kicked me here, that's really mean, although, that has happened a lot to me, lately." I said.

"How about we go back to town?" Kirito said. I sent him a friend request and he accepted and we went back to town.

 **This is my first fic so please point out mistakes and and follow bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Duel and Boss Battle

Daige's StoryBook of Sword Art Online

Ch 2: Duel and Boss Battle

Me and Kirito were talking at the tea shop. "Man I just wanna go home," I said.

"So do I" Kirito replied. After talking for a little bit me and kirito went our separate ways. I saw Tasha buying a room so I crept up behind her and yelled BOO! Big mistake out of defence she super kicked me into the wall. "Ow that rea-" I was cut off by Tasha saying Daaaaaige with look that meant punishment. "I'm sorry." I squeaked.

"Die one hundred times" she yelled as she threw me up in the air and started kicking me. She kicked me outside. I jumped up on the roof and went to sleep only to wake up on a couch.

"Huh?" I said and went back to sleep.

Tasha's POV

 **Two Weeks Later.**

"Hey Komi," I said leaning against him. "Are you ready to teach me? I asked

"Yeah, Tasha but first I need to do something." He said running towards the door but someone opened the door and Komi bumped into them. It was Daige! Daige stood up and started walking away when Komi grabbed him and said; "It's not nice to bump into someone and not apologize."

"What!" Daige yelled. "If it's anyone who should apologize, it's you because you bumped into me!"

"Oh Yeah?!" Komi yelled. I watched the whole thing go into place as Daige offered Komi a duel request.

"Accept my duel?" Daige asked.

"Sure!" Komi replied. "No!" I interrupted.

"Huh?" Daige said.

"Stop, please." I said.

Daige's POV

I pushed the guy outside, so we could duel. People stood around to see the duel. "So early?" Someone said from the crowd. "Right? Why is there a duel?" I pulled out my silver speed-type sword, Dark Impulse. The other guy, which I identified as Komi, pulled out his battle-axe. I got into a fighting stance and so did he. Komi charged at me, taking a massive swing with his battle-axe. I blocked it with my sword, and slammed a mighty blow into his face. Komi stumbled back, due to the power of my blow. I charged at him, giving him a kick in his knee, causing him to fall on the ground. His health neared yellow. When I went to attack him again, he swung up with his axe and sent me flying after it connected with my chest. I was now near the yellow zone too. Grunting, I got up to see Komi running towards me. As he ran he jumped and he thrusted his axe at me as he was in the air. It was a split second choice. I just barely dodged the blow, and by reflexes, I swung my blade across his face. With that last attack, I had won the duel. I sheathed my blade and walked towards Tasha and we walked away.

 **Two Weeks Later**

I was level 27 and tasha 18 she didn't talk or hunt much since the duel.

We were stuck here on floor 1 because we couldn't find the boss room that's why we were having a meeting. _Please end well_ I thought. I saw Kirito and sat beside him. "Hey Kirito." I said.

"Hey, Daige." Kirito replied. A guy with blue hair came in and said; "Okay, now that everyone's here, let's get this meeting started. I would like to thank everyone for coming. My name is Diago and in this game the job I rolled was knight!" People started laughing. Some guy said, "Dude there's no job system in this game!" Then Diago said somethhing.

"Look do you wanna hear this or not?" Everyone stopped laughing. "Right anyways, here's the deal our party found the boss room found at the top of the tower. First we need to defeat the boss and get to floor two, the next step is to tell everybody waiting in the town of beginnings that it is possible to beat this game! Fact is its our duty as the most capable players here do you agree or no?". _Wow this guy has potential to be a great leader_ I thought everyone started clapping even Tasha. I had a smile on my face so did Kirito. "But first, we need parties of 6!" I looked around

"Wha?!" I said quickly, people were already making parties by the time I looked at Kirito, he was forming a party with a hooded girl. So I formed one with Tasha and asked kirito if we could join his party.

"Sure." He said.

"Alright looks like everyone's teamed up!" Diago then said. _Asuna that's a nice name_ I thought. "Now then-" Diavel was cut off.

"Hold on a second!" A guy with spiky orange hair said. He started jumping down stairs one leap at a time and then said, "My names Kibao got that?!"

"Weirdo." I said, quietly.

"Before we take on the boss, I wanna get something off my chest. We all know about the two thousand people who died so far, right? Yeah, well some of you need to apologize to them right now!" Kibao shouted. A guilty expression formed on my face.

"Kibao I think I know who your referring to you mean the ex beta testers, right?" Diavel asked.

"'Course I mean them. The day this stupid ass game started, the beta guys vanished! They ditched us beginners! They took all the good hunting spots, they grabbed all the easy quests too! They were the only ones getting stronger in here. This whole time they ignored us like we were nothing! Grrrr! Hell I bet there's some of them here! C'mon out beta testers we should make them apologize to us and we should make them all give up there money and the items they've got! They can't expect the party to trust them if they don't trust us! Why should we?!" I saw Kirito shaking. _No_ I thought. _I'm not gonna let my friends get bullied by some weirdo with spiky hair._

I stood up and said,"I'd gladly give up all my money and my items if you can beat me in a fight!" I said. Kibao just stared at me. "Thought so." I finished and sat back down and then, some big black guy said, "Can I say something?" And walked up to Kibao. "Hey names Agil. Kibao, right? I wanna make sure I'm on the same page. You say the ex beta tester's should be blamed for the rookies deaths because they didn't help the and you want them to apologize and give up their money and winnings, I leave anything out?"

"No you didn't." Kibao huffed. Agil pulled out a small guide book from his pocket.

"The item store hand these out for free. Its a guidebook. You got one didn't you?"

"Sure I got one. So what about it?"

"You know who were handing these out? The ex beta tester's. Listen up, everyone had equal access to this, even so, players still died. Now, I didn't come here to point fingers, I came to learn from those player deaths. NOW, I'm here cause I wanna learn how to defeat the boss." With that Kibao and Agil sat back down and Kirito thanked me.

"Your welcome." I said.

Diago spoke.

"Can we get back to the meeting now? For info on the its all in here the latest issue of the guidebook you just heard about. According to the book the boss' name is Il Fang The Kobold Lord also he'll be surrounded by his minions, The Ruined Kobold Sentinels. Il Fang carries an axe and a buckler he has four health bars once the last one reaches red he switches to a curved type weapon called the Talwar. Te can change the patterns of his attack too. That's it for the briefing as for the distribution of the loot money, it will be divided equally among everyone the party that defeats the boss, gets the exp and whoever gets an item gets to keep it. Any objections? Good we leave tomorrow at ten in the morning. Meeting adjourned, people." Asuna left leaving everyone to talk to each other

Next morning Kirito was talking about how we're the backup and how we fight the minions I'll use a Sword skill while Asuna switches with Kirito while I do the same with Tasha. But then Asuna asked, "What's a switch?"

"Okay, level with me is this the first time you've been in a party?" Kirito asked.

Suddenly, Tasha said, "I don't know either." Me and Kirito stopped walking. I groaned. Kirito sighed.

 **Time Skip Outside The Boss Room**

Diago said, "Listen up everyone, I've only got one thing to say to you. Let's win!" Diago opened the door to the boss room and we walked in. Il Fang jumped in front of us as the lights turned on. We charged at the boss. Our party went at the minions. Kirito fought the minion and then, yelled "Switch!" Asuna came in and said, "I'm on it!" hitting the minion with impressive skill and then killing it.

"Wow." Me and Tasha said. She didn't need us. We were smiling.

"Sorry about that." Asuna said. We fought the minions. The guidebook was right! It was getting a different weapon. Then, Diago said "Leave it to me!" _b_ _ut that's wasn't the plan_ I thought. W _ait that's not a Talwar, that's a Nodachi!_ This isn't like the beta at all!

"Nooo!" I said, running towards Diago but he already got hit. "No." I whispered, and I ran to Diavel. "Why would you charge him alone like that?!" I asked him. Then Kirito came and gave him a healing crystal. "The last attack bonus." I said. "That's what you wanted!"

"Uh huh." Diago said. "Please," he said, "Defeat the boss for every one!" he said before he died and shattered into blue-green shards. Kirito's look was one of when you lost someone important. That's how much of an impact he made. **"** **NOOOO!" I yelled. I looked at Il Fang and yelled again. "I'm gonna kill you!"** Me, Kirito, Asuna and Tasha were gonna charge at the boss. "Let's go." I said charging a Sword skill. So did Kirito. Me and Kirito attacked but he blocked. "No!"I whispered.

"Switch!" Kirito said. Tasha and Asuna jumped and tried to attack. "Asuna!" Kirito yelled.

"Tasha!" I yelled. Fang swung at them, but, they ducked the sword cut off Asuna's hood. Kirito was stunned by her beauty. "Pretty." I whispered. Tasha and Asuna hit with great force but that was not enough. Kirito went into battle with Fang but he got hit into Asuna, blowing them away. Fang was gonna kill us all but, Agil hit his sword back. "Thanks." I said.

"We can hold off this guy 'til your health comes back." Agil said and they attacked. But we're overpowered. Kirito hit Il Fang before he could hit Agil and the others. "Daige! Asuna! Tasha! help me beat this sucker!" We ran at him. "Haaaaa!" We all yelled. We hit simultaneously, and Kirito hit him again and again before finally killing him."We won, awesome!" I said to Kirito. Agil said,

"That was some fine swordsmanship! Congratulations! Today's victory was all because of you and Daige."

"No." We both said, but everyone cheered us on. Than Kibao yelled.

"Stop cheering! Why'd you do it?! Why'd you let Diago die?! You could of told us what technique he was gonna use. Then, Diago didn't have to die!" Then some guy said.

"I know why! They knew because their ex beta testers! Think about it! They knew the boss' attack patterns! They knew but they kept it from us! There not only ones either! come on out" I just smiled, because of their false accusation. While Kirito started laughing devilishly.

"So you think I used to be a beta tester?" Its not cool to put me in the class as those noobs. At least 10 of them were like me."

"What did you say?" Kibao said angrily.

"You heard me." Kirito said. "Most of the thousand people that scored a slot in the beta were rookies. They didn't even know how to level up. Hell! Even you guys were better than they were. But people like me, were nothing like them. During the beta, I got to floors higher than all the other betas ,that's a fact. I knew about the boss because, I faced tons of stronger monster with stronger skills on higher floors. I know tons more things too things. You can't even imagine more than any info broker."

"What the hel!"l Kibao said, "if that's true, your worse than a beta tester. Your a god damn cheater!

"Yeah!" People started saying he's a beta tester and a cheater.

"He's a beater!" Someone screamed.

"Yeah." Kirito said. "A beater. I like that. Yeah, you can call me a beater, just don't confuse me with those beta noobs." He equipped his bonus clothes and walked up the stairs. Asuna ran to Kirito.

"In the battle, you called me by my real name." Asuna said.

"I wasn't trying to be rude. Did I pronounce it wrong?" Kirito asked.

"How'd you even know?" Asuna asked.

"If you look right about here," Kirito pointed beside his head, "you'll see another HP gauge."

"Kirito. Your names Kirito." She pointed at me. "your names Daige, and her names Tasha."

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh, I'm so dumb!" Asuna said, "it was there and I didn't even know." I sighed as I started to leave. Someone said something to me.

"Hey you, with the speed-type sword!" He pointed.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Earlier, you used a skill with that sword, and immediately you used another without the sword skill stun."

"So?" I said annoyed that there was so many questions being asked.

"Your not a cheater are you?"

"I don't care what you say." I said as I walked away, Tasha following me.

"Your a beater!" Everyone except Agil and Asuna roared. I just left with Tasha.

 **That's it for this chap. Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3: Alex,Summer and Guild

Sword Art Online: The Story Of Daige

Forest

I was doing some late night hunting, gaining some XP and some col when I ran into Alex from my school. "Hey, Alex." I said.

"Your stuck in here too?" he replied.

"Yup."

"Do you wanna join my guild?" Alex said. (the question he just asked was so unpredictable but since we're good friends in real life, I guess).

"I can check it out."

"Alright." Alex said.

"But do you really want a beater on your team, I'm level 32, so, well do you?"

"It doesn't matter. We'll, get stronger and join the front lines!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah." I said. We were walking back to town when we heard someone scream. Alerted, me and Alex ran to were the girl was screaming. "Aaaaaaaaaah! Someone help me!" She screamed. I breathed heavily as we ran.

"Do you think we'll get their in time?" Alex huffed.

"Probably." I replied when we got there a girl about 12 years old, was in red health and some PKers were trying to kill her, "die you stupid little girl!" One of them scowled.

"Hey!" I shouted they looked at me and Alex with disgust. There were four of them, me and Alex charged at them I kicked one in the gut and elbowed another. I looked at the girl and healed her with a healing crystal.

"Thank you." She said softly. Alex was locked in combat with them and then easily overpowered them, leaving them in yellow health. "Behind you." The guy I elbowed said as he hit me in my back with his short sword but my swords intercepted it because they were on my back.

"Dummy." I said, as I turned around and ducked and punched him in his stomach. The force of the blow made him pass out. "Alex," I said, "you done over there?"

"Yeah." He replied. I glared at the other one. He ran away, terrified. I looked at her and said what happened. She started to explain why they were chasing her. she and her family were in their house when the robbers broke into their house. "They wanted all our money and our items when my dad said no, th-they stabbed him and kicked and punched him until, until," She ran and hugged me. She was crying. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She sobbed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Summer." She replied. I picked her up and carried her back to the guild Alex led the way. By the time we got there Summer fell asleep I paid for a room and put her in a bed. I messaged Tasha and Told her I joined a guild and I was staying with them for the night. I went downstairs to meet the guild. There were five of the them including Alex. three girls, two boys. "Hi I said my names Daige."

"I'm Zark." One boy said he had blue hair and gray eyes.

"I'm Kagura," said a girl with long black hair and black eyes, "and this is Tami." She said pointing at a girl with blonde hair yellow eyes and white glasses she was drawing something and the last girl said, "my name's Lashay." She had white hair and purple eyes. "Nice to meet you!" They said. "Together, we were called The Lions of The Light." After we talked ate and drinked I went upstairs got in my bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Death and Pnuema Flower

Sword Art Online: The Story Of Daige

 **A.N. IF I've decided to kinda add an opening and a ending so I would like you to listen to My soul your beats (Angel beats!opening) before you read the chapter and listen to wind (Naruto ending 1) enjoy!**

I was woken up in the middle of the night by sobbing, I looked over my shoulder and saw Summer whisper to herself Daddy. Hey I said startling her, why would someone do this? She asked me "do what?" "kill people and make a death game" I don't know there are just a lot of twisted people out there I answered sleepily, like Akihiko Kayaba she said sadness in her voice. When she said this it made me think of the time when I yelled at Akihiko, **SCREW YOU** K **AYABA!** I yelled out of frustration and sadness. Yeah people like him, now go back to bed I said, I was tired what did you expect "okay" she laid down and pulled her sheet over herself, goodnight she said goodnight I had said not knowing that tomorrow's guild mission will be my first and my last.

The sun shined through the window hitting my face I woke up annoyed because of it I looked in front of me Summer was drawing something "hey ready to go"7 I asked where? She said to see my sister you'll stay with her until after the mission I answered "okay" I was walking but I stopped huh I said surprised no "but I wanna go with you or I don't even know her so why can't I stay with you" nope she replied wow jeez you really aren't stubborn, anyways let's go I said smiling ok! She said happily, walking down the stairs "Hey guys" someone shouted its the beater The Red Shadow Swordsman and the girl whose family got killed. When they said the the girls who's family got killed I smiled devilishly i walked upto them scaring the the shit out of them I grabbed one by the collar and said say that to her again and I will KILL you I dropped him he was shivering let's go I said the guild was waiting outside yo I greeted them Alex said were are we going? To the inn on the next two streets as we walked Alex said that's cool what's cool I said confused that we have the red shadow swordsman in our guild why do they call you that anyway? "I don't know I just found out that they called me that it's a cool name though" "yeah" we got to the inn huhhh Tasha said when I told her how I found her well take care I said bored we were going to pick clean the entire forest and some fields. Bye Tasha and Summer said in perfect sync I waved my hand as we left. this is gonna be so much fun Tami said Yeah Lashay said we started hunting kill ingredients boars,foxes and wolves haa we said killing a horde foxes I was impressed by and their skills. They leveled up up so did i. I was level 40 now they were in between 30 And 35 woohoo I cheered "yeah" awesome we cheered but it was cut short by the guild Laughing coffin we heard there was a beater here with this guild one of them laughed like a maniac. L-Laughing Coffin I stammered What are you doing here, we're here to kill you all another said. **I won't let you I yelled** running and clashing at them with my swords Alex, Zark all of them helped me I was hit into a tree Alex I said take one of them and run My rage swallowing me up but I didn't care Alex took the one closest to him, Lashay they ran. My hair turned red and my eyes turned red I got up power surging through my body as I watched Zark and Kagura they screamed as they turned into a thousand particles.

My level is a level lower than kirito's which is 78 I think by the time he meets Silica.

I ran hitting as much people in laughing coffin as I could they swung and threw but they couldn't hit me aaaaaaaaaah I yelled as I forced laughing coffin my hair and my eyes turned back to its normal color, brown. My eyes stinged with immense pain I walked out of the forest on my way out I saw Alex sitting against a tree holding Lashay, let's go i said Alex didn't say anything neither did Lashay but they followed me. We walked back to the guilds inn it was the afternoon so I went back to my inn. Once I came in Summer ran up to me but with the stuff that just went down, I looked at her with eyes that said death she cowered back in fear, stop that your scaring her Tasha said forcing me to look at her but she to stepped back D-Daige she stuttered shut up I said and went in my room this was overall bad, Laughing coffin I said I'm coming to get you. ~~~TimeSkip~~~ . I walked in the streets with summer after I apologized, I saw a board me, Kirito and some guy named Ken were being hunted. "Hey you" I shouted at him he turned around I saw that he uses a katana so I simply walked up to him and said if I wanted to kill you I would right now. What he said confused, considering your being hunted I suggest you stay in the towns until the heat goes down. Okay Ken said running back to town, (now for Kirito) that's when Tasha caught up to us. Hey Tasha I said Summer's sleeping you know Tasha said ignoring me. Yeah so? I asked what do you think of her Tasha asked, hmm what the hell do you mean? I mean she's a 13 year old girl you saved her from dying And you treat her like she's your little sister, do you at least know how she feels? Do you? I said well no, but you should at least ask her Tasha said I will I said smiling. We walked in the forest killing whatever came at us Boars, Wolves and Foxes I let Tasha and Summer Do the work and helped when they really needed which is times when we found a bunch drunken apes. Then Kirito appeared saving some girl from the ape though we could hear there conversation Kirito gave her some equipment that boosted her 5 levels. The girl asked why would you do this for me then before I could hear what kirito could say Tasha said something in my ear my thoughts blocked it out though Shh I said I'm listening to something, "your such a dork" I ignored her listening to kirito and the girl. Kirito said "promise you won't laugh" I won't the girl said it's because you look like my little sister people on point me and the girl started laughing me in my head the girl out loud that's when they left. Alright guys let's follow them we followed them into a tavern where they ordered cheesecake. Bam! Kirito was holding a cup The girl was holding his hands and since they were on opposite ends the girl was showing her but to everyone behind her, my eyes gazed at the sight, excuse my little perviness. I looked at Tasha but she wasn't there then someone pulled me out of my seat Tasha. When we were face to face I said Tasha please no, she didn't listen she simply threw me up in the air and said Die two hundred times as she began kicking me once she was done I landed beside Kirito, I sat up and muttered girls, "hey Kirito whose the girl" her names Silica he answered , hi Silica my names Daige I said as i sat down that's Summer pointing at the red haired girl they immediately struck up a conversation I'm Tasha my sister said to Kirito. So why did you give the girl the equipment for? Besides helping her I mean. The Pnuema Flower were going to resurrect her dragon He answered oh we'll come with I said why? Kirito asked because I'm bored I said Tasha looked at me Summer and Silica looked at me and Kirito looked at me and we started laughing. we ate our cake and went to our rooms ready for our adventure.


	5. Chapter 5: Revival and Titan's Hand

Sword art online: The story of Daige

 **A.N I'd like to thank Miguemaster for favoring my story and I hope you guys have been listening to My soul your beats and wind.**

I put on my pajamas: yellow shorts, A green shirt and some slippers. (I should probably check on Summer) i opened my door and walked into the hallway, "hey" Daige Kirito said "I'm gonna talk with Silica about how we're getting to the hill of memories". "Okay" I'm gonna go get Tasha and Summer I said running to Tasha's room I knocked on her door "coming" she said, "great now I have to wait" I mumbled leaning on the wall. Tasha came out of her room "finally" "now we need to get Summer and meet Kirito" I said. "Why?" She asked "were discussing the route were gonna take to the hill of memories" I answered. We went to Summer's room to get her, but she already came out, "yo" I greet her, "hello" she greets back. "Follow me" I say pointing at Silica's room "okay!" She says excited to see her new friend.

"So we take that route there" I say pointing at the hologram "shh" Kirito says that's when I noticed it to. Kirito ran to the door Silica following him "what's wrong?" She asks, "someone was eavesdropping" Kirito answered "they can't Silica says i mean you can't hear behind doors" "they can but its only if your hearing skill is high enough" Kirito replies "it takes practice usually know one does it" "why would they want to listen to us" Silica asked, "maybe someone doesn't want us to go" I say "really?"Summer asks, yup Tasha answers. I yawned, "I'm going to bed" I say walking out of the room.

Floor 47

We teleported to floor 47. "So much flowers" I say, "yup" Summer agrees "wow this place is like a dream" Silica says "I know the whole floor is covered in flowers that's why they call it the flower Garden" Kirito says Silica and Summer ran to the flowers. "I remember when we had a garden" I say spacing out. "We still do Tasha says do you even remember what our house looks like?" "no" I reply, ( I just realized that everyone here except us were couples, I probably shouldn't take it to heart) we walked to the girls, "Silica" Kirito says "what, nothing" Silica says as she jumped up, (so she noticed it too) "what's wrong? Kirito asks let's go" We started walking. "Hey Summer were leaving now" I say "okay!" Summer says running after us. When we were walking Kirito gave Silica a teleport crystal "if anything happens I want you to get out of there okay?" Kirito says "i understand" Silica replied, I looked at Summer she nodded. "Let's get going if we take this path we'll go straight to the hill of memories" Kirito says "alright, lets get going everyone" I yell. Um, Kirito Silica says but it was cut off by her scream because a monster had grabbed her pulling her up into the sky, she grabbed her skirt I closed my eyes. "Calm down Kirito says that monster isn't that strong", "save me Kirito Silica says swinging her sword in all directions, "save me but don't look" Silica says again "that'll be difficult Kirito says i felt eyes on me "are you gonna help?" Tasha asked "nope" i replied "your so mean, Daige" Tasha said "I know" I say teasing her. "Did you see?" Silica asks Kirito "nope".Kirito answers I opened my eyes again "okay let's go" I say. Me,Kirito and Tasha watched as Summer and Silica killed monster on the way, I smiled every time Summer killed a monster every now and then me and Tasha would cheer them on. Silica and Kirito started talking about Kirito's little sister when they finished talking Silica walked into a monster, the monster had her in its clutches Kirito quickly killed it.

We continued our walk, "is the flower around here somewhere" Silica asked Kirito pointed in front of us "yeah over there" Kirito says we speed walked to the flower, I was getting really bored. The Pnuema Flower bloomed right in front of our faces, "pretty" Summer says "grab it" Kirito says Silica picked it up with gentle hands. "Let's revive Pina at town Kirito says. We walked back but I stopped causing Summer and Tasha to stop in confusion "what's wrong?" Tasha asked me but I didn't reply "whoever's hiding out there come out" Kirito says "now" A redhead walked from behind a tree "if you saw through my hiding skill so easily your detection skill must be really high, Swordsman" the red head said she, looked at Silica "ooo she says looks like you were successful getting the rare item now hand it over before you get hurt" "what are you talking about" Silica says in fear "no one's handing anything over to you Rosalia not to you or the orange guild or should I say Titan's Hand, your their leader right?" Kirito says, i sat down on the ground (interesting) nice Rosalia says while I struggled not to fall asleep. "But Rosalias cursor is green" Silica says, it's a easy trick the green player find their prey and lure them to the orange players for the ambush that was of your pals last night eavesdropping on us wasn't it" Kirito says. In the end I lost I fell asleep, "then the reason you were in that party with me and the others was to" Silica says, "how perceptive I was observing their strengths and watching them earn all that beautiful money" Rosalia says licking her lips "you is who I was excited about and I was so sad when you left the part she says but then you told me you were getting a rare item but I want to know is that if you knew about us why would you bring her here are you dumb or does she have you wrapped around her finger?" "nope your wrong both times, you see I was looking for you Rosalia" Kirito says.I woke up ( what's happening again? Oh yeah titans hand) i stood up and dust off the dirt on my pants. I looked at Rosalia what "Are you talking about" she says "remember ten days ago when you attacked the guild the silver flags, the leader survived but four didn't" Kirito says "oh the loser's with no money" Rosalia says "the leader went back and forth to the war points to the front lines day and night begging them to avenge his dead friends but he didn't want you killed, no he wanted you to go to prison do you have any idea of how he felt?" Kirito explains, "can't say I do only idiots take this game seriously so what if we kill someone here? There's no proof you die irl anyway its time you started worrying about your selves she snapped and a bunch of people appeared. "Kirito there's to many of them we should get out of here" Silica says "yeah Daige" Summer says tugging on my sleeve. "no" I reply walking up to Kirito who said it's okay to Silica you'll be safe if you stay here. Let's go Kirito we walked towards them I pulled out my sword as so did Kirito, Kirito Silica called out to him but he didn't answer. Dressed in black, one handed no shield and the other guy Dressed in Red and black, it's the Red shadow swordsman and the black swordsman. Rosalia those guys are the beaters who play solo on the front lines there with the assault team. "Why would people from the assault team be way down here, go on take them out and take everything they own Rosalia said I smiled as they ran at us hitting us with sword skills. "I've got to save them they won't last" Silica says "look at there hp its regenerating" Tasha said "your right" Silica and Summer say. "what the hell you idiots kill them already" Rosalia screamed. Four hundred ten seconds give or take that's about all the damage the seven of you can inflict on us I'm level seventy-Eight" Kirito says "and I'm level seventy-Seven i say I've got 14300 hp" "and I've got 14500 hp" Kirito says our auto health regenerator regenerates six hundred points every ten seconds, we could stand here all day and you wouldn't get anywhere" Kirito says "that's not possible" one of them said "wanna bet!" Kirito says while I looked up into the sky. "if your numbers are high enough your invincible" Kirito says again mmo's that use leveling systems are unfair that way, my client spent his entire fortune on this warp crystal and he'll get his money's worth its been sent to the coordinates of the prison and im sending all you bastards there" "well I'm green and if you hurt me you'll go- Rosalia was cut off by Kirito running and punching her, " I'm a solo player I don't care if I have to go orange for a couple of days Kirito says. Time skip: Silica's room.

"I'm really sorry Silica I was using you as bait to catch them I thought that you'd be scared if I told you the truth about me" Kirito says Silica shook her head "I could never be scared of you, cause your a good person um do you really have to go?" Silica says "I've been away from the front lines for five days I need to get back" Kirito says "i think it's cool your with the assault team I could try a million times and never make it Silica says um, i- "you know levels are just numbers and a persons strength in this world is just an illusion, sure it's cool and all but there are more important things than that we should meet up in the real world now that would be cool cause I like having you guys as friend" Kirito says "okay we will I promise" Silica says smiling "you got that right because we're friends and friends stick together" I say. "Well ready to revive Pina?" Kirito asks "yeah!" Silica answers


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note**

 **Due to thanksgiving being today, I will not be able to write so new chapters for Sao the Story of Daige and Fairy Tail the wind Dragon Slayer will come out during the week or next week.**

 **Happy thanksgiving to all of you Canadians who celebrate it and to The Americans Well sucks and Happy early thanksgiving.**


	7. Chapter 7: Daydreaming and napping

Sword art online: the story of Daige

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait and I'm adding last chapters ending in this one because my bb playbook glitched so yeah Bye. P.S. Im changing the opening and ending the new opening is Blue Exorcist opening 1 and Fairy Tail opening 1. And imoto means little sister in Japanese.**

Happily. Silica took out Pina's heart and the pnuema flower and she would revive Pina. it was a fascinating sight for the young girls, but for the elders it looked like larva bursting out of egg. needless to say it was disgusting. I pulled Kirito aside from earshot. "the only reason I'm here was to make sure you don't get killed and to ultimately destroy titans hand but, you did it for me" I say laughing at the memory.

"Huh" Kirito says looking like a complete idiot.

"there's a bounty placed on our heads and people are out maybe because we're beaters, I don't know and I don't care, keep your guard up and don't die Kirito" I reply.

"Sure thing" Kirito says.

Me and Kirito walk inside Silica's room, "yo ready to go imoto" I say looking directly at Summer. Tasha looked at me confused but I just smiled.

"Silica asked me to stay with her to hunt and become stronger and I said yes" Summer says.

My smile doesn't waver "sure bye imoto I say you ready Tasha".

"Yes" Tasha says getting up beside me. "bye everyone" we say leaving.

"bye bye onii-chan" Summer says. I waved my hand as me and Tasha walked out the doors of the inn.

Chapter 6

Assault Team Meeting

"lure it to the village that's how we get the boss" Asuna says, but since I was half asleep it sounded like this: "lay onna ville we got the boss".

"huh" I say sleepily, Tasha took it upon herself to kick me in my shin which woke me up instantly.

"ow!" I say up and awake.

"whoa, you can't be serious if we do the boss will go after the village" Kirito says.

"I'm in team Kirito" I say giggling. Tasha also kicked me in my shin for that one, but know matter I wanted to kick her back I stayed silent and didn't do anything.

"Yes that's the idea and while the boss is killing npcs we can attack it" Asuna says like its no bigge.

"but there not just objects, npcs are different from rocks and trees, look" Kirito says but before he could finish he was cut off by Asuna saying: "do you really think there alive? In this game they are just objects and unlike us if they're killed they can always respawn"

"Sorry, but I'm not cool with that plan" Kirito says, i nodded my head in agreement.

"its a good plan but I don't like it" I say looking around at everyone, Asuna gave me a death glare, but I was also good at giving death glares, in the end I won.

"Sorry but I'm running this operation, okay in case you've forgotten I'm still second in command of the knights of the blood oath. You'll obey my orders like it or not Asuna says. And with that everyone left the meeting.

I walked out with Kirito and Tasha "im bored" I say.

"your always bored" Tasha says.

"out of all the times I've partied with you, you've always said you were bored" Kirito laughs. I smiled.

Agil ran up to us specifically looking at me and Kirito "what's with you guys? You and the second of command, you guys are always getting into it and not in a good way Agil says smiling. I stayed silent.

"I guess we don't click Agil" Kirito says. "well she took my advice but who would of thought she'd join the top guild and be a floor clearer badass".

 **Now's the time to listen to the opening.**

I walked and found my self daydreaming, "oof" I moan as I fall to the ground I look at the person I bumped into, "Asuna, watch were your going" I whine.

"Why don't you pay attention!" she half yells half average tone. I looked behind me.

"Kirito" I whisper.

Asuna got up and walked towards Kirito "what are you doing" Asuna Says in a stern voice. Kirito opened his eyes.

I laughed, I don't know why it just seemed funny.

"Oh hey what's up" Kirito says looking up at Asuna.

"everyone in the assault team is working their buts of to clear the floor where do I find Daige, daydreaming and where do I find you taking a nap. You know if you're a solo player-"

"bet you didn't know this is Aincrads nicest season" Kirito says (so I'm not the only one keeping notice on every changes.) "Aincrad is at its optimus setting. It would be sad to work on a day like this" Kirito continues. I nodded.

"whatever, I can't believe you guys, do you even know what's going on? Every day here is another one lost in the real world" Asuna says frustrated.

"but were not in the real world are we? Were alive in Aincrad" Kirito says. Asuna's look softened, (I predict that you guys will date someday).

"yeah" I smirk at the thought.

"see doesn't that feel good? And the sun" Kirito says.

"well it is a pretty good day" I say closing my eyes and enjoying the breeze.

"oh come on, the weather is always the same here". Asuna says.

"if you laid down on the grass, you'd understand" Kirito says. Asuna looked around and then stared at Kirito, she laid down a minute after.

I opened my eyes and sat up, i rubbed my eyes and looked over Kirito sat up looking like he just got up too, he stretched his arms out and yawned. That's when we looked at Asuna, Kirito gasped and I groaned, she fell asleep, annoyance filled my face. Some guys said comments about us, I ignored them. "I can't believe she fell asleep" Kirito says shaking his head.

"neither can i I say we should probably protect her from sleep pkers".

 **End!**

 **Know it was a dumb and unsatisfying ending but here you go! Bye bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8: When I met you in the Summer

Sword Art Online: The Story Of Daige

When I met you in The summer.

A/N in this chap we'll see more Summer and Silica and we see Daige and Tasha's Past Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to check my other stories! Till next time

I walked through the grassy fields when I saw a couple monsters that were going to kill 2 kids that looked familiar. "Help us!" a girl screamed.

I pulled out my sword and charged. "Haaaaa!" I was behind the first monster I swung my sword in an deadly arc, killing it. I leaped towards the other one and cut its arm off then I charged a fist skill and punched straight through it. It exploded into many crystal blue polygons. I looked at the 2 kids as I sheathed my sword, I knew them all to well. "Summer? Silica?" I asked.

"Daige!" Summer says hugging me. Silica smiled, I could tell she was grateful for the help qnd she wanted to express that besides touching me.

"Thank you!" Silica bows.

"what we're ya doing out here?" Summer asked, I looked at her and smiled it was awhile since I last seen her a couple floors down.

"just heading home, before that I was talking with Kirito and Asuna" I say. Summer and Silica looked at me with questioning looks before Silica face looked like she got an idea.

"Asuna the lightning flash?" Silica asked.

"yes"

"wow, you know so much famous people!"

"I'm on the assault team"

"yeah your right"

"well, are you on break? Maybe we can adventure together!" Summer said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"just for a day" I replied, "maybe two"

Summer looked heartbroken, "well we better not waste time" she grabbed me and Silica's hands and dragged us to a cafe. I looked around the cafe, it reminded me to much of my family's cafe: Okumura cafe.

"Let's talk about me and Silica's adventures" Summer said and Silica nodded her head.

Summer's POV.

I honestly felt bad leaving Daige but I felt I needed to get stronger without a legendary swordsman, and Silica also wanted to get stronger so I thought teaming up with her would be perfect, maybe we'd be known out the game to!.

3 in game hours later...

"Daige, Wake Up!" Summer and Silica yell.

"what? Why? Is there any monsters?" I ask

"know what? Go back to sleep!" Summer says obviously frustrated.

"Okay" I reply and doze off. I began dreaming about all the fights I had with Tasha and my father, one was an actual hand to hand fight, I won but I lost care for my dad and he lost care for me. I would make my own lunches and dinners and breakfast, I often argued with Tasha about little things like how many candy we ate, all the while my mom was somewhere in america with my little sister. You can say my life was pretty crap, although I was rich and everyone thought I was dating the most popular girl in school, Reina Toukami, I wasn't and I never really wanted any of that. Tasha however had boys falling over themselves and she enjoyed it. I woke up with rumble in my stomach, it was night and Silica and Summer fell asleep, since we were in town we couldn't die. I gently pushed them awake and told them it was time to go. "bye! I'll see you soon" I smiled.

"yeah! Goodbye" Summer says, smiling Silica nodded her head.

"Goodbye oh and tell Kirito that I said hello" Silica smiled and with that they left.

"sure" I say, turning around and walking to an inn. "well, it was nice to see them again" I walked to my room laid down on my bed, I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep, knowing Tasha was gonna have a fit when I went back home.

 **YooHoo! This is when Kirito and Asuna are eating at the bench, so in next chap Kirito saw him but Daige didn't notice Kirito. So Kirito goes and gets him. This is the Griselda Arc. Happy Halloween and Trick or Treat :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Fakers (1)

Sword Art Online: The Story Of Daige

Or at least I tried. As soon as I fell into my bed, a rock collided with my room window, putting up the ' _Immortal Object'_ for both the rock and the window. This happened repeatedly until I finally rose from my bed and looked out the window. With groggy sight, I made out two figures. One had black hair, and was dressed in black, while the other had chestnut brown hair. They looked like Kirito and Asuna. Putting on my combat clothes, I then walked down the stairs and towards them, once out of the tavern. Outside was cold. Very cold. "What?" I asked, irritation spreading on my face.

"We're going somewhere." Kirito said, while Asuna nodded.

"Ok, so? I'm involved because, Kiiri?" I asked, groaning. Then again, it was like a yawn. Hmm….Yoaning? Grawning? No, how about…..Yrawning? Yeah Yrawning. I yrawned.

"It isn't rocket science to figure put you just put together the words of Yawning and Groaning and came up with Grawning." Asuna said smoothly. YEAH um, no!

"Nope! I came up with Yrawning!" I smirked triumphantly and Asuna groaned, and Kirito face plamed.

"Only you can think of that." Kirito sighed. I nodded.

"So get with it." I said, as we walked, it was at the normal walking pace. I used to be able to calculate the speed of a normal walking speed, but I've long since forgotten.

"What?" Kirito asked, looking at me. Stupid, I thought.

"What's happening." I said. Asuna face-palmed, and I heard something along the lines of 'stupid'. Whatever.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, in a **Safe Zone** someone was supposedly killed." Kirito said, in my head, I mentally said, "Hacking?" Yeah, most likely. "He was hanged and has a sword in him. Me and Asuna urged him to pull it out. But he disappeared. Like he died. We then, met Yolko, a friend of the guy killed. Yolko explained how their friends Griselda and Grimwalk were married. They were apart of a guild, Griselda being the master of it. They found a rare item, and Griselda wanted to sell it, and some did not. The guild had a vote and the result ended in the guild keeping the item. Then later, Griselda was killed and the guild disbanded. Now they think Griselda's ghost is after them. After some hard thinking, I figured out what Yolko and her friend did to make everyone believe they died. There was someone who was believed the ghost, used a teleportation crystal. I figure it out when Asuna made me a good sandwich. Sadly, that sandwich fell on the ground and died." Kirito pouted at the last sentence.

"I told you in the Beta, never underestimate the power of sandwiches!" I laughed.

"Yeah yeah." Kirito said.

"So, while I was chilling with Summer and Silica, this was happening?"

"Silica?! Summer?!" Kirito asked, completely shocked. I wouldn't be surprised, it was a while since we saw them. Well, Kirit saw them. I saw them earlier.

"Yeah, their known as The Dancing Twin Flowers now." I explained to Kirito. "Oh, and Silica and Summer told me to say hi to ya."

"Well, seem them again and tell I say hi!"

"Will do!'

"So, were heading to Yolko's destination, we believe they're being pursued…." Asuna interrupted, she seemed very annoyed.

"Yeah so lets go." There, we walked and got horses to our destination. Kirito and Asuna shared one, though. It was due to our plan, that we made up. Grimwalk was going to kill his friends, not that I should care about someone else's relationship.

"Damn, that guys a psycho."

A/N: Very short. Very Short.

Words: 612


	10. Chapter 10: The Beautiful Blacksmith

**Daige's StoryBook of Sword Art Online**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Beautiful Blacksmith**

"Kiiri, that was weird." I said, as we walked away from the sight.

"I guess." Kirito replied, nodding.

In a shop, a pink haired girl with freckles worked on a sword. "There you go, all done." She put the sword down and looked to her friend Asuna. She put the rapier in a sheath, and Asuna came and took it. "Thanks Liz, you're the best!" Asuna said to her friend, who was now identified as Liz.

"Sure, any time." Liz said, and looked the other way before looking back at Asuna. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be out hunting with the guilds today?"

"Yeah, I had to take the day off 'cause I, sorta have this meeting with someone." Asuna smiled nervously, making Liz have a shot gasp.

"Ohhh." Liz looked closer, and saw a pair of purple earring that Asuna was wearing. Mischievously smiling and rubbing her chin. "I bet it's a little meeting." Liz nudged her friend.

"No, it's not like that." Asuna responded. The bell rang, and Liz looked upstairs and Asuna looked at Liz, worriedly. "I have to get going." Asuna said and ran off.

"I bet he must be pretty special, whoever he is." Liz said. Asuna turned back.

"Huh, did you say something?" Asuna asked, looking at Liz. Liz shook her head.

"No, get going. Its rude to keep your date waiting!" She teased.

"It's not like that, I-, oh whatever, see you!" Asuna waved, and Liz waved back. Liz looked at a picture.

"I wonder if I'll ever find someone special."

Lazily, me and Kirito walked into a shop. A blacksmith's shop. It was titled Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop! We decided to try it out, cause I need a new weapon, and apparently Kirito need one rivaling Elucidator's stats. As we walked in, a voice said, "Welcome to Lisbeth's blacksmith shop!" Kirito was currently looking at some swords while I stared at the structure of the place. Wow, it had some really good architecture…..WHAT! When did I like architecture! Shaking my head furiously, I heard Kirito greet who was presumably Lisbeth. I looked at Lisbeth. She had fluffy pink hair that reminded me of cotton candy, with dark pink eyes. She used a white hairpin to keep the bangs from covering her face. She wore a dark red top with puffed sleeves, and a flared skirt of the same colour as well as a pure white apron. She also had a ribbon.

"I was wondering if you custom orders?" Kirito asked Lisbeth, as I walked beside him and nodded.

 _They don't look like they have much money…_ Lisbeth looked at the two again. "Yeah I can, but the thing is, metal prices are kinda high these days." Did she think we didn't have money or something! Was coursing through my mind, at extremely rapid paces.

"Oh, well I'm not worried about the cost, I just want the best sword you can make as soon as possible." Kirito said. I quickly cut in.

"I want the best sword you can make, he wants second as soon as possible." Kirito sighed.

"I make a lot of swords, if you have anything of the quality of swords, I can make it." Lisbeth said.

"Uh, sure, one sec." Kirito pulled out his Elucidator. "I'm looking for one of this quality, or better than this." Kirito placed the sword in her hands She almost dropped it because of its weight.

"An Elucidator! This is the snarliest magic sword a person can get from a monster drop!" Lisbeth exclaimed.

"What do you think?" Kirito asked, while I waited for my sword to be evaluated. Lisbeth got a light sword and gave it to Kirito.

"How about this It's the best sword I ever made." She said. Kirito took a few swings.

"I don't know, it's kind of light." Kirito said.

"Well, it should be. I used a speed-type metal to forge it." Lisbeth said, smiling. I used speed-type swords. Though, that one is kind of low.

"I'd like to test it, if that's cool."

"Test it how?"

"You know, its durability." Kirito got his sword and put it on Lisbeth's.

"What the heck are you doing?! If you break your sword it's not my fault." Lisbeth said. Kirito raised Lisbeth' sword and charged a sword skill.

"If it breaks, than that's too bad!" He said as Lisbeth's sword broke off his Elucidator. I sighed. Lisbeth screamed, and took the sword from Kirito.

"You broke my…masterpiece." Lisbeth said as the sword dissolved into blue-green particles. Lisbeth grabbed Kirito by the collar of his jacket, and I took a step back. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think yours was going to break so easily, honest!" Kirito replied, and I watched the scene, amused.

"Are you saying my sword, my masterpiece of a sword, is lamer than you thought?!" I need popcorn. I'm concealing my laughter over here.

"Yeaah, something like that." Kirito looked away.

"I'll have you know for your information, If I had the right materials, I could make a buttload of swords that shatter yours into a million little pieces, you got that?"

"Oh yeah? That sounds like the kind of sword I'm looking for, as long as it can shatter mine." Lisbeth's face was turning pink out of anger.

"Okay smartypants, but you have to help me make it every step of the way!"

"Seriously?"

"And we'll start by getting the metal for it."

"I think I can handle that part by myself. I'd rather not have you slow me down." Pretty cocky, Kirito. I wonder when I can intervene.

"Don't you dare insult me. Believe it or not, I am an expert mace user!" Nice retort! Kirito 5, Lisbeth 1!

"Suit yourself. So, where do we find the metal?" Kirito said, walking to pick up his Elucidator.

"Floor fifty five on the west district. There's a dragon there that eats crystals. According to the legends, there is a rare metal."

Kirito muttered something. "Yeah, I should go alone."

"ANND, they say in order to get the metal, you need to bring a master smith along. Still think going alone is a good idea?"

"Fine. Just keep quiet and stay out of the way."

"Keep quiet and what-!" Lisbeth was cut off by Kirito.

"By the way, my name is Kirito." Kirito put a hand out. "Looks like we're a party until we get that sword." Lisbeth crossed her arms and looked away.

"Yeah, and whatever Kirito."

"Wow, if you're going to be like that, than I can roll with it." Kirito replied. "Liiiiiiisbeth!" I decied I shall introduce myself now.

"I'm Daige." I introduced and Lisbeth turned to me, shocked, but she replaced it with a smile. Now that I took it in, she seemed to have, angelic features. She seemed so beautiful.

"And your beautiful."

 **A/N: Ends that there! Next chap will be seven days from now!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ice Dragon

**Daige's StoryBook of Sword Art Online**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Ice Dragon**

Immediately after my compliment, Lisbeth's face turned a light pink.

"Uh, th-thank you." She stammered, and I looked at Kirito, who shrugged.

"Okay! Let's get going!"

On a mountain of ice, me, Kirito and Lisbeth walked on the pathway to the top of the mountain. Lisbeth kept shuddering, and I would have gave her something, if I had more than one jacket, but I had one. I sold the other ones. Lisbeth sneezed.

"It's cold." Lisbeth said, hugging herself for more heat.

"Well, you should have brought a coat or something." Kirito responded, as we kept walking.

"Yeah. You wore a dress, pretty weird, if you ask me." I replied to Lisbeth.

"Well, I didn't know floor fifty-five was going to be this freakin' cold!" Lisbeth remarked at our retorts. Lisbeth sneezed, and Kirito took the time to give a jacket to Lisbeth. He threw it on her, and she held it, to keep it from falling.

"You sure you'll be okay without this?" Lisbeth asked.

"You don't feel cold if your disciplined." Kirito said, continuing to walk with me. I sighed at his response.

"if you're trying to piss me off, its working." Lisbeth huffed, making me hold in some laughter.

"You guys seem to be getting along." I smirked, but I was ignored, not that I cared.

"It's warm, though." Lisbeth murmured, softly. _I can't believe I'm out here all alone with these two. This is getting weird._ Lisbeth thought as she breathed on her hands to make them warm.

"What's wrong Lisbeth?" Kirito teased, "giving up already?"

"Not on your life!" Came the immediate retort from Lisbeth. "And, if you're gonna be a jerk about it, you might as well call me Liz!"

"Okay, okay. Got it, Liz." Kirito put emphasis on Liz. Totally.

"Yeah, well, don't wear it out!"

Eventually, we reached the top of the mountain. My feet crunched the snow, and Lisbeth marveled at the crystals. Lisbeth continued to marvel as me and Kirito walked on.

"It's beautiful!" Lisbeth said in admiration.

"Yeah, it kind of is." I yawned. Lisbeth ran, and Kirito grabbed her hood, stopping her.

"What's your problem?" Lisbeth said, loudly, causing me to turn an eye at Kirito.

"You should get your teleport crystal ready." He said, which made me return to daydreaming.

"I know, I know. I'm doing it." I heard her say.

"And, I'm handling this part on my own. Once the dragon appears, you're going hide under one of those crystals over there. Don't come out, no matter what." Kirito explained, while I walked to a crystal the opposite of the direction he pointed at, and sat under it.

"Oh come on! I'm not a noob, if I want to help you, I darn well-!" Lisbeth was cut off.

"Do what I say!" Kirito yelled, making me turn my head towards him.

"…?" I asked, my head turned in Kirito's direction still. Lisbeth took a step back, and nodded. I turned my head back, towards the direction in front of me.

"Good." Kirito said and patted Lisbeth's head.

"I'm staying right here! You guys continue!" I said, lazily, as Lisbeth held her head. Then, a roar was heard. "Probably the dragon," I mutter under my breath.

"Hurry up and take cover!" Kirito said to Lisbeth, who nodded.

"Okay!" She said, and retreated to cover. Kirito un'sheathed his Elucidator and the dragon roared. The dragon, was roughly the same colour of ice, and had red glowing eyes. Pretty menacing, if you ask me. It had extremely sharp teeth, which made think of being bit by those sharp fangs, which made me flinch. It had a long tail, and crystals on its head. It had a massive wing span, but for some reason, it didn't bother me. It started up a breath attack. "Look out, it's a breath attack!" She said, taking out her mace and gripping it tightly.

"Pfft, he'll be fine." I called. Kirito charged a sword skill, and deflected the dragon's breath attack. Kirito charged at the dragon, his Elucidator clashing with the dragon's scales and injuring the dragon, itself. The dragon flew back, than charged at Kirito again. Kirito jumped at it, letting out a battle cry and holding his Elucidator, which was in sword skill mode. Kirito cut the dragon's arm off. I wasn't impressed, I was used to stuff like this.

"Come on! Stop playing with it, and finish it off already!" Lisbeth said, running out of her position. This shocked me, truly. Kirito muttered something along the lines of dammit!

"Don't come out yet!" Kirito yelled, while I noticed a twinkle in the dragon's bright pinkish red eye. The dragon roared.

"What's the big deal? You got it right whe-!" Lisbeth paused, and took a step back. The dragon, pulled its wings back and then unleashed a powerful gust of wind, making a storm, which enveloped Lisbeth. I got up, and ran towards the storm, but I saw Kirito jump into the storm to save her. Once the storm was over, Lisbeth was above a huge hole, and began to fall in, screaming. I saw Kirito leap in after her, and I glared towards the dragon.

"Okay, Blitz," I said, subconsciously naming the dragon, "you're going down!" I yelled, and sprinted towards the dragon and leaped towards it. The dragon charged at me, but I showed no mercy, as I charged a sword skill and took a swing at one of the dragon's finger. It was the ring finger to be exact. The dragon roared in pain, as I landed on its arm, sprinting I leaped at its right eye.

"RED'S MINE! I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU USING IT, BLITZ!" I screamed, as I charged another sword skill. My directed my sword in front of the centre of the dragon's eye. "Bolt!" I stabbed it in its eye. It shook its head, roaring in pain, trying to get me off. I held onto my sword stubbornly, but eventually, I was overpowered and went flying into a hole. Apparently, the same hole Lisbeth fell in.

 **A half hour later…**

I only woke up because of a potion being in my mouth, and my health being restored. I felt my strength return to me, and I opened my eyes, once the potion was done. I sat up, and looked at the person who gave me the potion. It was Lisbeth. I smiled. "Thanks Liz." I said.

"You're welcome." Lisbeth said, as I looked at Kirito.

"Do you know a way to get out of here?" He asked me, as I looked at Lisbeth for an explanation.

"We can't use crystals, and this idiot tried running up the wall and failed." She said to me. I thought, but I had only one idea.

"We could use the snow to make a giant snowman, and use that to get high enough to jump out?" I asked, but Kirito shook his head.

"No, that'll take too long." I sighed. Eventually, it came to night, and Kirito had just three sleeping bags, which as pretty weird. But, at least I had something to sleep in. We made a fire, to stay warm, which made me pretty drowsy. Soon, I fell asleep.

 **With Kirito and Lisbeth**

"This is kind of weird, isn't it? In real life, stuff like this wouldn't happen. You know, going to strange places. Meeting a total stranger, and then sleeping next to them. I mean, you actually tried running up that wall." Lisbeth giggled. "You really are a weirdo, you know that?"

"Well, excuse me." Kirito said.

"Kirito, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, I'm all yours."

"Why'd you risk your life like that to save me?"

"I can't just sit back and watch someone die, I'd rather die along, side them than do nothing. Especially if that someone's a girl like you, Liz."

"Oh you really are an idiot. You're the only person to think like that." Lisbeth went back into her sleeping bag.

 **In The Morning**

I woke up to see Liz waking up, and then to see Kirito digging through the snow. I watched Lisbeth go over to Kirito, and than Kirito show her a ingot.

"This hole isn't a trap like we thought. It's the dragon's nest." Kirito said, perking my interest.

"Yep, and that's not just an ingot, that's dragon poo." Lisbeth looked down that ingot, then at Kirito, then back at the ingot before throwing it towards Kirito, who caught it. I stood up, and yawned, and ignored everything out, until I heard a dragon roar.

"Mrow~" I accidentally responded. Kirito ran towards the dragon, and I followed, having an idea. I just followed him, however and just noticed that Lisbeth was on Kirito's shoulder. We were now running on the wall, Kirito leaped off, and seconds after I did too. I pulled out my sword, to stab the dragon and use it to get out of here. My sword hit the dragon, and so did Kirito's and the dragon roared, flying up and out of the hole. We were in the sky now, and I pulled out my sword, falling down. The wind bulleted into my face, and Kirito and Lisbeth were slightly above me. They said stuff, but I couldn't hear them.

All I heard was, "I think I'm falling in love with you!" But I was having so much fun free-falling that I quickly dismissed it.

 **At Lisbeth's Smith Shop**

Kirito was in the process of making Kirito's sword, while I waited upstairs. After a while, the door burst open, and Asuna ran in and went downstairs. A few minutes later, Lisbeth ran upstairs and out of the shop.

"Liz?!" I cried.

 **A/N: The end.**


	12. Chapter 12: First and Second Kiss! Duel!

**Daige's StoryBook of Sword Art Online**

 **Chapter 13:**

 **First and Second Kiss, Duel Against Heathcliff**

Why am I still here? I had camped out in Lisbeth's shop after she closed it until further notice. I assumed it had something to do with her personal life, but I felt like I owed her. Not sure what, but I intended to pay it back; Maybe that would take away that tugging feeling. I was awoken from my thoughts by shuffling and someone turning on the lights.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" A feminine voice, I could only imagine was Lisbeth yelled. I turned myself so I could get a good look at her. She was wearing pink pajamas and fluffy pink slippers.

"Uh…" I'd rather not tell her that I feel like I owe her. "I still need a sword." I spoke hesitantly, but it was so subtle it was like a raising a finger in a crowd of people.

"The shop is closed." Lisbeth quickly shot that down. Alright with that, I going to be clearly blunt with it then.

"I feel like I owe you something."

"And?" Lisbeth murmured sleepily.

"I'm living with you until I repay it back." Lisbeth stared at me perplexed, but didn't speak. She murmured something to herself. Since my hearing skill isn't _that_ enhanced, so I had trouble hearing what she said. There was an awkward silence.

"Fine. I'm going to take a shower now." I didn't reply; mainly because I didn't feel the need to. I simply nodded and waited for the next 45 minutes for her to come out. I read a few novels from my inventory to pass the time. One was Crush; Crushed. Another was Olympus Heroes or something. I was in the middle of reading a book when Lisbeth walked into a kitchen.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said awkwardly. I dropped the novel I was reading and headed upstairs out of habit; my house's bathroom was upstairs.  
"Uh, the bathroom is downstairs."

"Oh."

 **MmM**

Me and Lisbeth were having a stare-off. One of us were going to break. She started to speak.

"Wh—''

"Open the shop." Lisbeth glared at me, but I returned with an expressionless stare.

"Why?" She asked, clearly thinking of reasons of why I asked her. I took a pause before continuing.

"Because. I need a sword."

"Find another blacksmith, then." She replied bluntly. I scowled in annoyance.

"Maybe if you open the shop again it'll take away this tugging feeling in my stomach! That feeling is horrid and I want it to go away! So do it!" ….Complete silence filled the room, and Lisbeth grumbled to herself.

"What a way to convince someone…" And she disappeared into her smith room. I lost track of when she came out, as I fell asleep.

I didn't know it then, but I was sure going to be happy when I woke up.

 **MmM**

I woke up, showered, the usual. I was walking into the kitchen, when someone spoke.

"Here," I turned around, and grabbed the weapon, tossed at me. It was then, Lisbeth disappeared to her shop. I looked at the sword; it was a speed-type. The metal was red, with little black parts that looked like scratches. There was a red gem in the black handle. I clicked on it.

 **Echo +0**

 **Range: Short Type: Slash**

 **Attack: 690 – 710 Durability: 1210**

 **Weight: 120 Requires: 60**

 **Equip: +46 Strength: +54**

 **Agility: +14 Running**

 **Made By Lisbeth**

This sword was awesome! I mean, I have to tell Kirito that I have a sword stronger than Dark Repulser! I opened my menus and clicked message, choosing Kirito.

To: Kirito

 _Yo-hi! Just wanted you to know, Lisbeth just made me a sword that makes your Dark Repulser hardly give it a run for its money! :3_

I pressed send and smirked smugly. Especially when I saw his reply.

 _WHAT?!_

I walked, in the shop.

"Hey, Lisbeth this sword is really-!" I turned my head to the customer, who eyes had widened in surprise, as well as my own. So did Lisbeth. For some reason, the female customer's face turned pink and she ran out. "M-maybe some other time, Lisbeth!" She ran out, confusing me greatly. Then I noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt, and that Lisbeth's face pinked.

"PUT ON A SHIRT!"

 **MmM**

"I'm heading out!" I said to Lisbeth, and she nodded. I wanted to do a quest to try out Echo as I was totally hyped! I got new clothes too. A red jacket with, similar black parts to Echo. My gloves were still left black, right red. However, like Echo, my red glove had black scratches and my black glove had red scratches. I wore a plain black shirt, with my necklace from a boss drop called Pure Impurity. It keeps off lower-level monsters. I wore black jeans, with red boots. Echo was at my waist, feeling confident, I went to find an NPC. After finding a quest that allowed me to fight something, I accepted. I was teleported to a field.

I strolled around, equipping Echo just in case. I was supposed to kill a demon dog, or hellhound as I preferred to put it. Either way, it had a nice award and it allowed me to try out Echo. I was met with a puppy, who seemed harmless. I smiled warmly. "Hello pup, what's your name?" Then it growled. It was so loud that I was sure that it wasn't just an regular puppy….

The puppy transformed into a big, bulging red hellhound of a dog. Its demonic eyes glowed red, and it seemed that it was very angry. And then I remembered.

" _Never call it pup!"_ I wasn't paying attention, but I should of! I readied myself with Echo, and then the hellhound charged.

Dodging its rather simple attack, I swung Echo against its skin, and judging from the feeling I got from Echo, the skin was steel hard. "Tch." The hellhound growled in frustration. "Alright!" My knees bent, my sword out. "Time to try out my new skill," The hellhound bounded straight at me. "Lunar Bound!" My sword glowed a faint black, and I charged at the hellhound.

 **MmM**

I sheathed my sword as the blue-green polygon crystals rose up and disappeared into nothingness. I was immediately teleported to the NPC.

"Manage to beat the demon puppy?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?"

"Don't get smart with me!" Huh? Is this an actual NPC?!  
"Fine, fine. I destroyed the demon puppy." I replied.

"Alright, here's your reward, smartypants."

"Thanks, dunce cap!" I retort, smirking. I took the item and turn by back to her. Before she could speak again, I spoke. "Bye-bye!" I said then bounded off, putting the item in my inventory.

 **MmM**

I opened the door to Lisbeth's house. She closed her shop early, for some reason. I walked over to her room door to tell her I was home and I was making food. I, however, had not realized how broken her state truly was. I mean, that experience was more traumatizing that I had originally thought. Her knees were pulled tightly against her chest and her head lay on her knees. She was crying. Even the most oblivious of people could tell that. I closed the door behind me and walked over to her. I sat beside her and patted her head. My hand did not remove once I was done petting her, however.

"Move on." Two simple yet devastating words. I need her to look at me somehow, for my plan to work. To make her feelings for the already claimed Kirito perish. It was easy, however. She turned her head to me; her eyes red, indicating that she had been crying for some time.

"And how do I do that?" She asked, she seemed desperate for an answer, while she also seemed to not want an answer.

"I don't know. This has never happened to me; actually, I'm not sure I ever fell for someone. But, a friend told me, who fell someone like a rock dropping from a cliff and got rejected. That, one day, you'll wake up and know that the feeling isn't there." I gave the best advice I could, but that wouldn't _do. It just wouldn't._

"Yeah, so time is the healer?" Lisbeth asked more of then said gloomily.

"Yeah, you're right. But I do know a faster method." I said simply.

"And what would that be?"

"This." I closed my eyes, and kissed her. It wasn't very passionate nor had it been very lovable. And, well, for a first kiss _it sucked._ First kisses were supposed to be memorable.

I wasn't sure I had made her fall for me, as that was a never an intention, but I was completely sure I had got rid of all her feelings for Kirito.

 **MmM**

Now, my cooking skill was never that high, but who said I couldn't live off bread and ramen? Any who, my level was just high enough to make some Yokisoba bread so I was going to make that for Lisbeth and I.

"Whatcha making?" Lisbeth appeared and asked me, deciding not to speak about the activity in the afternoon..

"Yakisoba Bread." I replied nonchalantly, and Lisbeth's jaw dropped.

"That's a lunch you idiot!"

"Eat ten of them then, thunder-thighs!" I came up with a rather impressive retort.

"Shut up caramel-head!" Just because I have caramel coloured, does not mean I'm a caramel-head!

"Says the one with cotton candy for hair!" I retort, Lisbeth grumbled.

"Fine," She waited patiently for me to finish the pair of bread. When we were done, we sat at the table with the bread.

"Itadakimasu!" We said in unison and started our meal. Well, I did, Lisbeth did not.

"About earlier today…" Lisbeth started, she was avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah. What about it?" She finally looked at me. She was determined about something, and quite frankly. I had method so I used it. Nothing more nothing less…

"Well. You're method worked. Those feelings….they aren't there anymore." Pfft, of course it worked! It was from me! Daige, The King of Ultimate Bliss![1]

"And?" I took another bite into my Yakisoba Bread, chewing merrily.

"Uh..thanks."

"Welcome~" With that, I finished the last bit of my bread and walked out of the room. I, did, however hear what I was supposed to not hear.

"I plan on repaying it back."

 **MmM**

The day was young, so I thought I would go hunting.

"I'm going hunting, Liz!" I did not in the least expect the reply…

"Be back before eight!" Huh?

"I have a curfew?" I asked.

"Well, if you want to live in this house, you do!"

"Whatever, Mom." I teased, walking out. I walked out Lindas and into the fields. I sliced up a couple of Boars, when I saw a girl was struggling with a wolf. "Need help?" I asked as I swung Echo across its side, earning a shriek and it jumping away.

"Yeah, if possible," The white haired, blue-eyed girl said.

"Kay." Me and the girl jumped towards the boar, each of us sliding our swords against its sides, ultimately depleting our victim's HP. She took a deep breath.

"I'm Yukiria by the way." She introduced herself, smiling and handing her hand out.

I shook her hand gently.

"One of the infamous Beaters of SAO, Daige, the legendary Red Shadow Swordsmen." I used all my SAO titles along with my username, but she blocked everything out besides Red Shadow Swordsmen.

"You're like the one of the strongest in SAO." Besides Kirito..Oh wait, I have a stronger sword than him! I win!

"Okay." We started to have fun while hunting and we kept talking about things that really didn't matter. But it was because they didn't matter that made me feel good.

So naturally, I was heavily devastated when Laughing Coffin killed her.

 **MmM**

"Think we can take a break, Daige?" I nodded, and we sat down. We rested in the grass, as we cleared out this space and it'd take a while before the monsters spawned again.

"Let's do this again sometime," Yukiria suddenly said, and I smiled.

"Yeah, we should. It truly feels like real life when we talked about all those pointless things." I said, as we got up.

"Uh-huh. We should get goin—"

 _Stab._

The sound of HP depleting was heard. I snapped my head to Yukiria. But alas, I was late. A sword was through her chest.

"Yuki?" I had grown accustomed to calling her that through our little misadventures.

"Bye, Daige." Her last words as she shattered into blue-green polygon crystals. A young boy about my age donned a brown hood and a black mask. On his hand was a Laughing Coffin emblem.

"Laughing Coffin…" The boy didn't say and advanced towards me. I didn't care; all I wanted was vengeance. For Yukiria.

"Phantom Dashing." I sprinted towards him at unimaginable speeds, and shoved Echo through his throat.

"What's your name? You're real name." I said, no, I ordered him to tell me. I'd like to tell his parents that I killed him.

"Shito Ori-Orimoto. My username is Shiori!" He stammered. I scowled, dragging, my sword across his neck. He was gone. Nothing but crystals.

"I'll tell your parents that I was the one who took your life."

"You won't live that long." The voice the hair, Tami from the Lions of The Light Guild that was decimated a few months ago!

"Tami?" I asked her, a tear dropping. I was already saddened from Yukiria's death.

"YOU WERE IN LAUGHING COFFIN?!" I screamed.

"Yep, I scheduled that. It's a shame you drove the group off. It was—" I cut her off.

"I thought you died with Kagura and the others. You know what you put Lashaya and Alex through?!" I yelled, a newfound rage coursing through me.

"And?" She asked me. I simply smiled. My eyes dulled. I'm going to kill her…I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her.

 _ **I'M GOING TO KILL HER!**_

"You're name please?" My voice was probably the equivalent of a psychopath.

"Yuriko Toyaki." I finally looked at her. With my dulled eyes and psychopathic smile, she stepped back. Fear was evident in her face. Heh. She was _scared._ I had power over her. It was _nice._

"Unique Skill: 1000 Polygons of Death!" I sprinted towards her, I slashed at her. Up. Down. Right. Left. Diagonal. It didn't matter. I hit here 1000 times. Around 50, her HP completely depleted. I didn't let her disappear until my blade stopped glowing. I sheathed my blade and looked away.

In the trees…

"That skill will be truly chart-breaking." A small bandaged girl said, however she was unaware of the man behind her.

"I know." Daige said, causing the girl to completely turn around.

"Teleport: Ora!" The girl was gone in a blue light.

"Teleport: Lindas."

 **MmM**

I was crying. I opened the door the Lisbeth's house. I sat down in my room. My peace lasted about two minutes.

"Daige—!" She saw my broken state. Tears streamed down my cheek, my eyes were still dull and my eyes were on the verge of turning red. I expected her to leave. But she didn't. She walked over to me, kneeled down, and kissed me. I was a little shocked, but I began to kiss back. My arms slid to her waist as her legs wrapped around my waist. Her back gently hit the ground. The kiss, it felt nice. Her eyes seemed to want the same thing I wanted since I parted my lips parted from hers.

More.

I kissed her again, her legs were still around my waist. Our lips didn't part for a very long time.

 **MmM**

I laid beside her, breathing in and out for a bit.

"The kiss was nice." I said, not sure of what else to say besides that. Maybe it was true what my Mom says. Always compliment people. Back to the topic at hand.

"What does this make us?" She asked, and I truly wasn't sure. But now, I warmed up to her and strongly thought of her as a friend.

"Friends with less than benefits?" I asked casually, or at least I tried to.

"No."

 **MmM**

A week had past, and two things were at the top of the Aincrad News' Headlines were Kirito's Dual Wielding Skill, which came at second, and my One Thousand Polygons of Death Skill, at first. Both were unique and not many even seen the two. Only one, that was currently alive, saw it. For deceased, well one. Making the total; 2. Well, I had grown accustomed to waking up and checking the news. It was when I went downstairs, waking up earlier than Liz, and tried to eat that Liz's house door was knocked on. I opened the door.

"Hello?" I was met with two Knights of the Blood Oath members.

"Would you be interested in joining the Knights of—"

"No." I cut him off, and attempted to swing the door shut. It was stopped; but I had already whirled myself around. My hands were shoved into my shorts' pockets. The door was opened fully. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. The aura, that was all I truly needed.

"Heathcliff," I said in slight distaste.

"Daige. It's a wonderful morning, isn't it?"

"It was. Until you barged into my house."

"Well that's too bad. I am sorry for ruining your morning."

"Cut the crap, what do you want?"

"I want a duel, in which, if I were to win, you'd join my guild. And if you were to win—"

"I'd get complete ownership of your life?" I cut him off, smiling and shaking his hand.

"Deal."

 **A/N:** That was excessively long, the longest chapter of this story actually. Well, the creative juices were flowing! So, this, including the A/N was over 3,000 words. That is really cool! I can't promise the next one will be this long, but it will be long.


End file.
